


leaving (going) home

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Leaving Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles goes back...sterek drabble - 3/16 - words of the day: evening, amuse, realize





	leaving (going) home

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

It amuses Stiles how easy it is to find the right witch willing to create the portal. It _could_ also be that he now knows exactly what to look for…

He shares a tearful goodbye with Scott once his friend realizes that he’s not coming back. The witch explained that while uncomplicated, it’s generally unsafe to continually open a portal between dimensions.

After spending one last evening with his father, Stiles heads to the woods to meet the witch. When he left the other world, he was jittery and nervous, but not now. Now he feels calm and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
